


SuperWhoLock: Reality's End

by RavenHunterintheTARDIS (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: But I started this story when she was the only companion, But then it gets normal-ish again, Doctor Who Season 2, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons Monsters, I really don't actually like Rose, It gets really random in a few chapters, Multiple Universes Colliding, Pre-Reichenbach, Sherlock Season 2, supernatural season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RavenHunterintheTARDIS
Summary: Dragons don't exist. Even in a universe with aliens and demons, dragons don't exist. At least, that's what we thought. There are rifts in time in space all over the universe, but they aren't dangerous. But now, somebody has used those rifts to open inter-dimensional portals to various alternate universes, pitting Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester against creatures they've never seen before. Can they prevail, and save the universe from possible destruction?(Sometime at the beginning of season 1 for Supernatural, in-between School Reunion and The Girl in the Fireplace for Doctor Who, and in-between A Scandal in Belgravia and The Hounds of Baskerville for Sherlock)





	1. A Creature from Another Dimension

"John! Get my phone!" Sherlock was trying to figure out what this strange ash was that he had found at a fire this morning when his phone had dinged with a text.

"Where is it?" John asked.

"Table," His phone was lying on the table next to his hand.

"It's right there, Sherlock, you can pick it up," John said.

"Have you ever seen ash with a green tinge to it?" Sherlock asked, ignoring John's comment.

"Fine," John walked over and handed the phone to Sherlock. Sherlock looked at the text message. It was from Lestrade, and it said:

**Do you know what that ash is from, yet? Because we found some more. With a corpse.**

Sherlock stood up quickly, knocking the chair into the wall.

"Sherlock? What is it?" John asked.

"Murder, John. Murder," Sherlock said while typing back a response.

**Where is it? -SH**

**Knew you'd want to come investigate. It's over at that old collapsed building not far from Baker Street. The corpse looks like it was crushed back when it first collapsed, but I swear it wasn't there yesterday, and that building's been like that for a few years.**

**On my way -SH**

Sherlock grabbed his coat and walked downstairs. John followed him out.

"TAXI!" Sherlock waved down a taxi and he and John got in it.

"So, who's been murdered?" John asked.

"I don't know. Lestrade only said that there was 'a corpse'," Sherlock said.

"Okay then," John said.

When they arrived at the abandoned building, Sherlock and John couldn't see the corpse because Lestrade and Donovan seemed to be staring at it. The exited the taxi.

"Well, who is it?" Sherlock said impatiently.

"Er, well, it's not human at all," Lestrade said.

"What?" Sherlock stepped towards the corpse. Lying there with a stab wound to the left side of its chest, was a big, black, winged reptile.

"What is that?" John asked.

"My best guess is a dragon," Lestrade said.

"Don't be an idiot, Lestrade, dragons don't exist," Sherlock snapped.

"Have you seen any other winged reptiles?" Donovan asked.

"Well, no, not really," Sherlock said.

"Then right now we're calling it a dragon," Donovan said. John knelt down to inspect the corpse.

"It must be a fake, reptiles don't have wings," Sherlock said.

"Um, Sherlock?"

"Well, we've inspected it, it's real all right," Lestrade said.

"Sherlock? You might want to see this,"

"But it _can't_ be," Sherlock said.

"SHERLOCK! This mystery reptile, whatever it is, still has a pulse!" John said.

"You're being silly, John, it's been stabbed through the heart," Sherlock said.

"I'm being serious! And it's not coming from there," John said, pointing at the left side. "It's coming from here," he pointed at the right side. Sherlock knelt down to feel its chest when s-l-o-w-l-y one eye opened. A low growling sounded.

"MOVE!" Sherlock had just pushed John out of the way when ten sharp claws the size of kitchen knives extended from the end of its, well, you can't exactly call them fingers. The dragon stood up and looked at Sherlock. It backed up, ready to pounce.

This dragon was most definitely alive and also wanted to kill them.


	2. Duct Tape, Tobacco Ash, and, Oh, Did I Mention the Dragon?

The dragon leaped forwards toward Sherlock. Instantaneously, Sherlock, Lestrade, and John all drew their guns and shot the dragon through the right side of its chest. It fell to the ground with three bullets through its chest, and John knelt down and checked the pulse.

"It's dead," John said.

"Obviously. It's got three bullets and a stab wound through its chest, I  _ think _ it's dead," Sherlock said.

"Well, I had to check, didn't I? Fooled us last time," John said.

"Because it had only one of its hearts had been put out of commission," Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Donovan all whirled around. Standing there was a man in a long brown coat, a dark blue pinstriped suit, a red tie, and dark blue pants with brown hair that seemed to be defying gravity. With him was a blonde girl wearing a pink jacket.

"Erm, don't mind me saying this, but who the heck are you?" Lestrade asked.

"Why don't you check this?" The man held up an ID badge with a blank piece of paper in it.

"Oh, sorry," Lestrade said quickly.

"That paper's blank," Sherlock said.

"Don't be silly, Sherlock, of course it's not," John said.

"Yes, it is," Sherlock said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see the exterminator dragon," John Smith (for that was what John, Lestrade, and Donovan thought his name was) said.

"Ye- wait a second, what did you call it?" Lestrade said.

"An exterminator dragon, you know, long claws, fantastic hearing, sight, and smell, two hearts, wings," Smith said, acting out every feature as he said it.

"So, freak, it was a dragon after all," Donovan said, turning to Sherlock.

"But still, can I see it?" Smith asked.

"Yes, it's right here," Lestrade said, stepping to the side. He started towards the dragon, but Sherlock stopped him.

"Listen, I don't know how you're doing this, but it's not working on me. Remember, I'm keeping an eye on you," Sherlock said quietly. He let go of Smith's arm and let him investigate the dragon.

"I don't know what new information you could gain from it, we studied it to death," Lestrade said.

"You'd be surprised," the girl said.

"Sorry, what's your name?" John asked.

"I'm Rose," Rose said.

"John," John said. "That's my friend, Sherlock," John gestured to Sherlock.

"Sherlock? Like, Sherlock Holmes?" Rose asked.

"That's my name," Sherlock said.

"Ooooooookay then," Rose said. If she was suspicious, she didn't say anything.

"Rose! Come look at this," Smith said abruptly. Rose knelt down next to him.

"What is it, Doc- er, John," Rose said.

"This dragon, it's- well, exterminator dragons are from an alternate world. If exterminator dragons are  _ here _ , who knows what else could be around," Smith whispered.

"So - bad?" Rose asked.

"Bad,"

"And we have to fix it?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"We find the gate and close it,"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I dunno,"

"Duct tape?"

"Have you been watching MythBusters again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your first response to 'we have to fix the gate' is to use duct tape,"

"How about  _ magic  _ duct tape?"

"Maybe. We'd have to find some first,"

"You do know I was kidding, right,"

"Of course I do,"

This entire conversation about duct tape and gates was done is whispers, which was earning quite a few suspicious looks from Lestrade, Donovan, John, and Sherlock.

"What exactly are you even talking  _ about _ ? I caught a few words like 'duct tape' and 'gate', and what does  _ duct tape _ have to do with a strange reptile-" "Dragon," Smith corrected. "Fine, whatever,  _ dragon _ that seems to have been crushed in a collapse five years ago when it wasn't there yesterday?" Lestrade asked.

"Actually, duct tape and gates have  _ everything  _ to do with this dragon," Smith said, gesturing to the dragon. "And you don't seem to realize the fact that this very dragon killed five people this morning,"

"Those five people died in a fire this morning that started from an unsupervised candle," Lestrade said, slowly getting more angry.

"Or did they?" Rose added mysteriously.

"You know, there was that strange green tinge in the ash," Donovan said.

"Speaking of which, Sherlock, did you finish analyzing that ash?" John asked.

"No, I did not. I've never seen any kinds of ash like that," Sherlock said.

"Even when you know two hundred and forty?" John asked.

"Two hundred and forty three," Sherlock corrected.

" _ Well, _ " Smith said, interrupting. "A green tinge means dragon-fire. That's how I know it killed five people,"

"Alright, so, suddenly dragons are real. Could today get any stranger?" Lestrade asked.

"Quite possibly," Smith said. "And we need to find out  _ how  _ dragons got here in the first place. As you said, they don't exist. Well, then, we'll be off. Come along, Rose!" Smith turned and started walking back down the street again. Rose waved to John and then followed Smith. As soon as they were halfway down the street, Sherlock turned to John and said, "I'm following them,"

"Why?" John asked.

"Because there's something odd going on, and I'm finding out what," Sherlock said. Sherlock turned up his coat collar and started after Smith and Rose.

"Alright, I'm coming," John said, following Sherlock. "And can we please not do that thing?"

"What thing?" Sherlock asked.

"Where you turn up your coat collar and try and act mysterious," John said.

"I don't do that," Sherlock said.

"Yes, you do," John said.

"Down here," Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him into a side street. Smith had looked back at them before entering another side street. Sherlock and John raced towards the side street. They turned down it only to be faced with a strange sight.

They were face-to-face with a blue, 1970's Police Call box.


	3. It's Bigger On the Inside

Sherlock walked around the box, trying to figure out how it got there.

"This wasn't here yesterday," Sherlock said.

"Well, how'd it get here, then?" John asked.

"That's what I'm  _ trying _ to figure out!" Sherlock said loudly. And then the door opened. Rather than opening outwards, like what the 'pull to open' sign said, it opened inwards. Standing there was "John Smith".

"Oh, hello! Just wondering if you could keep it down. Thanks!" he went to close the door again, but Sherlock held it open.

"Sherlock, what-" Sherlock was staring over Smith's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, that. This is my TARDIS, she's bigger on the inside, as you can see. Do you want to come in?" Smith asked.

"But- that's impossible!" Sherlock said.

"Well, it's standing right in front of you, so it must be possible," Smith said.

"Who are you, actually?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm the Doctor!" 'the Doctor' said.

"I'm a doctor," John said.

"No, seriously, that's my name," the Doctor said.

"That's an even worse fake name than 'John Smith'," Sherlock said.

"If I let you in the TARDIS, will you believe me?" the Doctor asked.

"I highly doubt-" Sherlock stepped into the TARDIS.

"That- that's not possible!" Sherlock said, immediately going over and touching various objects to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Woah," John stepped into the TARDIS as well. The door shut behind him with a click.

"The TARDIS can travel through all of time and space," John noticed Rose sitting on the floor.

"What exactly do you do?" John asked.

"Well, we save the world," the Doctor said.

"Except more like the whole universe," Rose added.

"That's pretty cool," John said.

"Right, then, allons-y!" The Doctor said, running around the console, pushing buttons and flipping levers.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"I don't know! I put her on random!" The Doctor said.

"What kind of time machine has a 'random' setting?" Sherlock asked.

"Mine!" The Doctor said.

"Hold on to something!"


	4. We Have No Idea Where The Heck We Are

The TARDIS landed and both John and Sherlock were a bit shaken up.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"I don't know! Let's find out!" The Doctor raced towards the doors and threw them open. He was greeted by a huge forest.

"Well, come on, then!"

"Are you sure? There could be  _ anything  _ out there," Sherlock said.

"What's the point of life without a little adventure? Allons-y!" The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS.

"You can stay in here if you want, but that would be boring, so come on!" Rose ran after the Doctor. John looked at Sherlock, who shrugged. They left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them. Rose and the Doctor were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" John asked.

"If I knew, we'd be following them," Sherlock said. "Ah, footprints!" A pair of footprints were leading away from the TARDIS. They started to follow them.

"John," Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"Do you notice anything odd?" Sherlock asked.

"No..." John said.

"The birds, John, the birds! Where are all the birds?" Sherlock said. Now that Sherlock had pointed it out, the forest was unnaturally quiet.

"We're on an alien planet, Sherlock, they might not have birds," John pointed out.

"I highly doubt that a forest planet would not have wildlife," Sherlock said.

"But it might," John said.

"Possibly," Sherlock said.

"Why are we here, Sherlock? You're a detective, not an adventurer," John said.

"We're here because it could help with the case," Sherlock said.

"But what do we know about exploring alien planets?" John asked.

"Not much," Sherlock admitted.

"So why are we here?" Sherlock didn't acknowledge the question.

"Let's just find the Doctor," Sherlock said. Something moved through the forest to the left of John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock... what was that?" John asked.

"I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing, and I've said 'I don't know' far too many times today," Sherlock said. John took out his gun just in case. Something moved again, this time to the right. Sherlock drew his gun as well.

"This was a very bad idea," John whispered.

"Well, now that you've stated the obvious-" Sherlock started, and then the thing moved again, this time in front of them. They stopped walking. They heard a howl.

"Wolves. Great," John said sarcastically. What seemed to be an albino wolf emerged from the trees in front of them. The odd thing about this wolf was that it was three times as big as a normal wolf, and had weird red markings underneath its eyes.

"Alien wolves. Even better," John said. The wolf bared its teeth, revealing huge fangs.

"RUN!" John turned and sprinted back the way they came, Sherlock following close behind.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan...

The Doctor and Rose Tyler were walking through the dense forest when they realized that Sherlock and John hadn't caught up yet.

"Where's Sherlock and John?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Why does everyone always run off?" The Doctor said. "Well, let's go find them," They turned around and started walking back the way they came.

Then they heard John yell.

"That way!" The Doctor pointed in the direction that John's voice had come from. They ran through the trees. It almost seemed like the forest itself was trying to hinder them from getting to John and Sherlock. Branches and leaves blocked their path, but the Doctor and Rose just ran through them. Out of nowhere, John barreled out of the trees, nearly knocking the Doctor over. Sherlock ran out of the trees right behind him.

"What are you running from?" the Doctor asked.

"There *pant* was *pant* a *pant* huge *pant* wolf *pant*," John said, as he was out of breath. A howl sounded from behind John and Sherlock, and was echoed from other parts of the forest.

"RUN!" the Doctor, Rose, John, and Sherlock all ran in what they thought was the direction of the TARDIS. They could hear the wolves' howls as they got closer. They spotted the TARDIS and were just about to reach it when a wolf jumped in front of them. They looked around. They were surrounded by at least five albino wolves.

"Well, this is bad," the Doctor said.

"You think?" John said.

"If you can't decide on something to do, I'll just do this!" Rose ran towards a wolf, startling it, kicking off of its face to propel herself over the wolf, hitting the ground in front of the TARDIS. The wolves turned and leapt towards her, but their fangs sunk into empty air, as Rose had entered the TARDIS.

"Yeah! Go Rose!" the Doctor punched the air. The wolves scratched at the TARDIS doors and realized they couldn't get in, turning back towards the Doctor, Sherlock, and John.

"RUN!" Sherlock, John, and the Doctor ran and jumped, successfully clearing the wolves and entering the TARDIS.

"Everyone okay?" the Doctor asked once they were inside. Sherlock sat down and leaned over his leg.

"We're good," John said. Sherlock didn't say anything.

"Er... Sherlock?" John asked.

"I'm fine," Sherlock said.

"Are you-" John started.

"I'm FINE!" Sherlock said.

"Where are we going next, Doctor?" Rose asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I dunno... how about late 1800's/early 1900's London?" the Doctor asked.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Rose said.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor dashed around the console, flipping levers and pressing buttons before arrving at a huge lever, which he pulled. The signature _vworp vworp_ TARDIS sound filled the air as they set off for London, 1901.


	6. And Into the...

The  _ vworp vworp  _ TARDIS sound filled the air as the Police Call Box materialized in one of 1901 London's dark alleys.

"Here we are! London, 1901," the Doctor said, opening the door for Rose, Sherlock, and John.

"Travel through time is impossible," Sherlock stated blandly.

"Well, not to me!" the Doctor said. "The TARDIS is from the future! Or the past, I'm not really sure..."

"How could a time machine be from the past?" John asked.

"Because I'm from a different planet!" the Doctor said.

"Don't be silly, aliens don't exist," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, we just went to another planet and faced alien wolves, I think aliens  _ might _ exist," John said sarcastically.

"Well, come on, are we going to explore or what?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Allons-y, team!" the Doctor dashed out of the alleyway, leaving Rose, John, and Sherlock by themselves.

"Well, c'mon, we mustn't let him go off without us!" Rose said, running after him. John sighed, and followed suit. Sherlock followed, muttering about how this wasn't possible, and he must be dreaming or hallucinating. The Doctor was having the time of his life, dashing around and leaving the other three behind.

"Doctor! Wait up!" Rose ran after the Doctor, who stopped abruptly. John ran up beside Rose, panting.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited," the Doctor apologized. Sherlock came up behind them, taking his time.

"This - this is impossible!" Sherlock said loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" the Doctor whispered. "We mustn't let them know that we're from the future,"

"It's just - this is crazy!" Sherlock whispered.

"I know! Isn't it great?" the Doctor asked.

"Why don't we go take a look at 221B and what it was like over a hundred years ago?" John suggested.

"Brilliant idea, John!" the Doctor said. "Allons-y!" and he took off down the street again.

"Is he always like this?" John asked Rose.

"Yup, pretty much," Rose said.

"Does it get annoying?" John asked.

"No, not really," Rose said. "Now, c'mon!" Rose ran after the Doctor.

"Not again," John said, running after Rose and the Doctor. Sherlock ran after them.

In a few minutes, the four were standing in front of a Victorian 221B Baker Street.

"Shall we go in?" the Doctor said.

"Well, we can't exactly just waltz in as if we own the place," John said.

"Technically you do," Rose added.

"In 2016, yes. 1901... no," John said.

"Looks like we won't have to go in after all," Sherlock said, pointing. The door of 221B opened, and two men came out, a lot like Sherlock and John, but from over a hundred years previous.

"...back in a little while, Mrs. Hudson," the taller of the two was saying. Holmes and Watson, for that was what their names were, came down the steps and saw the four standing there.

"Can I be of assistance?" Holmes asked.

"No, sorry, we were just..." John said.

"Leaving!" the Doctor said. "We were just going,"

The four stepped out of the way as Holmes and Watson passed. As Holmes passed Sherlock, he stopped and looked at Sherlock.

"You remind me of someone... I can't place who, though," Holmes said.

"I've just got one of those faces," Sherlock said.

"We'd better be off, then. Come along, Watson," Holmes turned and started walking quickly down Baker Street.

"Good day," Watson tipped his hat as he passed before running after Holmes. "Holmes!"

"That was... odd," Sherlock said once Holmes and Watson were out of earshot.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey," the Doctor said as if it explained everything.

"Sorry, what's that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. "Those must be your great-grandparents or something,"

"Probably," John said. "Never heard of him before, though,"

"Let's go do something other than stand around here," Rose suggested.

"But... can we really do that?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's like in the films, you step on a butterfly, you change the entire future of the human race," John said.

"Well, then, don't step on any butterflies," the Doctor said. "What have butterflies ever done to you?" John leaned over to Sherlock.

"He's crazier then you are," John whispered.

"Possibly," Sherlock replied.

"Well, if you don't want to do anything here, we can go back to the TARDIS and travel to somewhere a bit more... interesting," the Doctor suggested.

"...yeah, sure," John shrugged.

"Well, come on, then!" the Doctor ran off down the street back the way they came.

"We've only been traveling for an hour or so and he's already on my nerves," John muttered. The three ran after the Doctor.

"Doctor! Wait!"


	7. ...fire

The Doctor stopped abruptly in front of the alley they had left the TARDIS in.

"I could've sworn this was the right one..." the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"See for yourself," the Doctor stepped aside, revealing an empty alley.

"Where'd the TARDIS go?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said.

"Perhaps it's the wrong alley..." John said.

"It's not," Sherlock said.

"We were  _ supposed  _ to be investigating the dragon-thingies, but you brought us here, and if you hadn't brought us here in the first place, our only way of getting back wouldn't've been gone!" John exploded at the Doctor.

"Oh come on, I was following a trace of dragon-" Sherlock cut the Doctor off.

"He does have a point. You're also lying. You brought us here why?" Sherlock asked.

"I, uh, just-"  _ KA-BOOM! _ A nearby building exploded, sending bricks and shards of glass everywhere. "Finally, some action!" the Doctor sprinted off towards the building.

"Doctor, wait up!" Rose ran after the Doctor.

"Well, no point standing around," John said, and he ran after Rose and the Doctor. Sherlock sighed again and ran after the three.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at nearby people, and entered the building. It was smoking, but not in flames, so he dashed up the staircase. He could see perfectly due to the giant holes in the walls and ceilings. So far he could see no survivors. Dead people were lying in various positions all throughout the building. But the Doctor was concerned with finding survivors. There had to be  _ someone _ . Anyone! The Doctor ran onto the new last floor, as the top floor had been blown apart. The Doctor stared up at the sky, panting heavily. He turned to Rose.

"No survivors," he said. "Why would somebody do this?" he and Rose left the building.

The Doctor paced in circles, muttering to himself. "Think!" he muttered. "Think!" Rose and John, however, stared up at the building as Sherlock questioned witnesses, trying to find out if it was a bomb, or a gas explosion, or any number of other occurrences.

"Doctor?"

"Not now, Rose!"

"No, Doctor, I really think you should look at this,"

"Not  _ now _ , Rose!"

"DOCTOR!" his head shot up. "What?"

"The building, Doctor, look at the building!" Rose pointed at the building.

Very obviously indented in the wall, were scratch marks.  _ Dragon  _ scratch marks.


	8. Hidden Passages

“Do you think we can trust this Doctor?” John whispered to Sherlock. “I mean, I sort of trusted him before, and then we ended up on an alien planet, and now we’re stuck in 1901!”

“I’m still trying to figure out-”

“Sherlock, please stop trying to apply logic to this completely illogical situation. It doesn’t make sense, so let’s just pretend not making sense makes sense, so we can concentrate on the mystery at hand - the building that was blown up.” Sherlock sighed.

“This building was blown up, or appears to be, but the building is not in flames, therefore it was unlikely to be a bomb or a gas leak,” he said. “All of the witnesses said the same thing - the building simply blew without any indication whatsoever.”

“And the fact that it looks like something tore the building apart?” John inquired.

“Seeing as we’ve encountered many impossible things today, I wouldn’t put it past to say that something did,”

“Great, we’re dealing with multiple somethings, by the looks of the building, and they can move at the speed of light. Why don’t we just add in ‘invisible’ and make them practically impossible to catch!” John ranted.

“John, I don’t completely trust the Doctor, but it’s obvious that he has experience with these sort of things. We need to at least  _ talk  _ to him,” Sherlock said. John sighed. “Why does everything you say make perfect sense?”

 

“So it’s the exterminator dragons again?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“I thought there was only one?” Rose asked.

“They travel in packs, didn’t I mention that?” the Doctor asked. Rose shook her head. “Oh, well, they do, but I didn’t know they could travel in time…”

“So we’ve got evil dragons trying to kill people throughout time and space?” Rose asked.

“Yup,” the Doctor said.

“And we have to figure out how they got here?”

“Yup,”

“Which is going to be incredibly dangerous?”

“Yup. You know me, incredibly dangerous is basically every day of my life,”

“Okay. We should probably ask John and Sherlock if they’ve found anything,” Rose suggested. The two looked around. 

“Where  _ are  _ John and Sherlock?”

 

“John! Sherlock!” Rose and the Doctor called.

“One day I’ll meet someone who gets the whole ‘don’t wander off’ thing,” the Doctor muttered. The two ran around London, searching for the lost detective and his blogger.

 

Sherlock and John were inside the blown-open building, investigating the basement, when Sherlock found a slightly different-looking brick, and he pressed it. The wall swung open, revealing a dark passageway. John flicked his flashlight on. The beam didn’t go very far down the passage, but it illuminated a couple of old spiderwebs. The dank smell of rotting wood filled the basement.

“That smells horrible!” John exclaimed.

“Well, come on, then,” Sherlock said, putting on his own flashlight and shining it down the tunnel.

“Shouldn’t we, you know, at least tell Rose and the Doctor where we’re going?” John asked.

“Honestly, John,” Sherlock said exasperatedly.

“What?” John asked.

“It’s obvious that’s you’re in love with Rose,” Sherlock said.

“Wha- no, I’m not! And I’ll prove it!” John started down the tunnel. Sherlock turned around and smirked as his eyes flashed black. John Watson was walking straight into a trap…


	9. Two Psychopaths and a Sociopath

“I can’t believe we lost them!” the Doctor kicked the dirt in frustration at John and Sherlock simply disappearing in 1901. 

“Well, um, I wish I could say something supportive other than ‘they’ll turn up eventually’,” Rose said.

“Hang on, we’ve gone back in time, so John and Sherlock will have traces of artron energy, and I can trace the artron energy with the -” the Doctor faltered. “With the TARDIS.”

“Couldn’t you just use your sonic screwdriver?” Rose asked.

“Well, I can’t guarantee that we’ll get accurate results, but yeah, I could,” the Doctor pulled out his small greyish sonic screwdriver.

“Well, do it, then!” the end of the sonic lit up, and it made a high-pitched noise that didn’t mean anything to Rose, but obviously meant something to the Doctor, as he set off back in the direction of the blown-up building.

“Ah-ha! I’ve got a trace! Just a trace, mind you, but it should be enough,” said the Doctor as the sonic screwdriver made an even higher pitched noise.

“Well, let’s hurry up!” Rose didn't like losing people, even more so in the wrong century! Rose realized the Doctor had gotten ahead of her, and she hurried to catch up.

 

Rose and the Doctor re-entered the smoking building with the sonic still beeping.

“The signal - it's coming from the basement!” the duo raced down rickety stairs into a musky, damp basement that John and Sherlock had been in moments earlier.

“Dead end,” Rose said sadly.

“No, no, wait! There’s still a trace,” the Doctor said, waving the screwdriver around. “It’s coming from-” the Doctor walked into a wall. “This wall here.”

“It’s just a wall, Doctor,” Rose said.

“Don’t give up hope, there could be a passage or - something,” the Doctor said.

“Like in the films? Nobody makes secret passages in real life. It’s just-” Rose stopped her rant abruptly as the Doctor soniced the wall, causing it to swing open. “Oh, you’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me…”

“Well, c’mon!” the Doctor started down the dark passageway, illuminated slightly by the light of the sonic screwdriver.

“Couldn’t we, you know, find a light switch?” Rose asked hopefully as she didn't want to go down the smelly, black passage.

“Nope,” the Doctor said. “C’mon,” Rose sighed and started down the ancient tunnel.

 

Sherlock woke up gagged and tied to a chair, his coat absent. He could only  _ just _ see his legs, as there were no lights. Sherlock twisted in his seat, trying to get his hands free, but he couldn’t. Sherlock remembered John saying ‘why does everything you say make perfect sense?’ but after that, nothing. He heard shuffling off to his left, and he turned his head to see another figure tied to a chair, trying to get free. It was too short to be Rose or the Doctor, so it must be-

“John?” Sherlock said, but it was muffled by the piece of cloth covering his mouth.

“Oh, look, Sherly’s awake,” a taunting voice said as a figure stepped out of the area Sherlock couldn’t see.  _ Moriarty! _ Sherlock thought. But what was he doing in 1901? “Got anything to say? Oh, right, you can’t, can you?” Moriarty teased. “I’ll let you talk, there’s no one else to hear you down here… other than him,” he gestured to the other figure that Sherlock had deduced to be John. Moriarty ripped off the gag viciously, but Sherlock didn’t wince.

“Moriarty,” Sherlock spat.

“Hello, Sherly!” Moriarty said in a sing-song voice. Sherlock’s eyes had adjusted enough to see Moriarty in his signature black suit.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock asked.

“I could ask the same of you,” Moriarty said. “I never expected such a  _ logical  _ person as yourself to be traveling with the Doctor, a man who defies all logic,”

“You’ve heard of this ‘Doctor’, then?” Sherlock inquired.

“No,” Moriarty said.

“But I have,” another figure stepped out of the shadows. Sherlock saw the face and recognized it immediately.

“Harold Saxon,” Sherlock spat out the words as if they were poison. “The man whose whole life is fake.”

“You noticed that?” ‘Saxon’ seemed surprised.

“Of course I did, you hypnotized the entire planet,  _ someone  _ had to’ve noticed,” Sherlock said. “Then again, most people are idiots,” he muttered under his breath.

“You’d be surprised…” ‘Saxon’ said. “My name is the Master,”

“Fake,” Sherlock muttered.

“Well, this  _ has  _ been a nice chat, but we  _ really _ must be going,” the Master said. The two turned and walked out of Sherlock’s line of sight, and then there was a slamming of a door. Sherlock slid his hands out of the bonds that he had been loosening for the past couple of minutes. He tried the get out of the chair and ended up falling on his side, still attached to the chair. Sherlock sighed. This was going to take a while…


	10. The Great Escape, Part 1

The Doctor and Rose Tyler clambered down the steep, rocky tunnel.

“Woah!” Rose slipped on something, nearly falling into a nearby chasm. The Doctor reached out and caught her arms before she could fall.

“I got you,” the Doctor said. Rose half walked, half climbed, back onto solid ground.

“I slipped on something, I don’t know what,” Rose said, gesturing to the dark substance. The Doctor soniced the substance before licking it. “Ew.”

“It’s blood - human blood mixed with something else’s,” the Doctor said, straightening up. “It’s only half an hour old, so some human’s been down here in the last half an hour, who d’you think it was? Take a wild guess,”

“John and Sherlock,” Rose said.

“Yup,” the Doctor said. “Let’s go find those two before they get into any  _ more _ trouble.”

 

Sherlock untied the ropes holding his waist to the chair and stood up, brushing the dust off of his shirt. He half-ran over to the other person tied to a chair, who Sherlock confirmed  _ was  _ John, and ripped his gag off before trying to untie the ropes holding him to his chair. Sherlock knelt down and started to pull at ropes, loosening the bonds.

“Sherlock… what happened? Where’s the Doctor and Rose?” John asked.

“I don’t know, and I’m not really the best person to ask,” Sherlock stated.

“Well, you’re the only one here,” John said. “Why aren’t you the best person to ask?”

“Remember the wolves?” Sherlock asked.

“How could I forget?” John responded.

“Rose had gotten to the TARDIS, and the rest of us were about to follow, and then I woke up here,” Sherlock said.

“But… how… we…” John stuttered. “We did lots of things, and you were perfectly fine!”

“Well, obviously not,” Sherlock said, throwing the untied ropes into the darkness. John stood up.

“What do we do now?” John asked.

“Try to find an exit,” Sherlock said.

“Uh, Sherlock? We can’t see.” John said, pointing out the obvious flaw in Sherlock’s plan.

“Do you have keys?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” John said, wondering what that had to do with anything.

“Give them to me,” John ruffled through his pockets and retrieved his keys to 221B, handing them to Sherlock.

“I don’t see what this has to do with-” John started. Sherlock clicked a button and a mini flashlight attached to John’s keyring lit up. “Oh.”

“Let’s go find an exit,” Sherlock said, and the twosome headed into the ever-growing darkness.


	11. The Great Escape, Part 2 (The Labyrinth)

The Doctor stopped walking abruptly, causing Rose to walk into him.

“What, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“That,” the Doctor responded. He was pointing at a huge steel door in the rock in front of them. “One sec… just gotta find my- ah-ha! Here it is!” The Doctor pulled out a small silver tube with a blue light on the end of it. The sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the door, and a buzzing filled the air as the door slid open, revealing an even darker passageway than the one that the duo were already in. There were no lights down this passageway, and the darkness almost seemed to be reaching out to the Doctor and Rose. The darkness also gave a feeling of fear and felt as if it was alive. The Doctor grabbed one of the torches off of the wall of the cavern and held it out into the dark passage. It didn’t illuminated quite as much as it should have, but it was enough to allow the Doctor and Rose to vaguely see where they were going. 

“Allons-y,” the Doctor whispered. Neither said a word as they entered the metal passageway, but they were both thinking the same: “We shouldn’t be here.” Their footsteps echoed down the passage, and the darkness around the twosome was slowly dimming the flame on the torch. The Doctor waved the torch around the metal walls.

_ This bunker is too modern for 1901, _ the Doctor thought.  _ Must be aliens… or a time traveler. But who? _

_ This place is really creepy, _ Rose thought.  _ I just want to get John and Sherlock and get out of here. _ Finally, one of the walls bared a door. The Doctor tried the handle, and it opened. The torch revealed a small storage room filled with wooden crates.

“Search everywhere,” the Doctor whispered. “There could be a secret door, and beware of traps,” Rose nodded, and the two started their search.

 

“Do you feel like you’re being watched?” John whispered to Sherlock. The two were walking down another metal passage, one similar to the one that the Doctor and Rose were in. He looked up at Sherlock, whose face looked sinister in the darkness.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, so quietly that John could not hear him. “No,” Sherlock whispered to John. John didn’t need to know that Sherlock was indeed scared.

“You really  _ are _ a robot,” John whispered. “I don’t know how anyone  _ couldn’t _ be scared in this bloody place,” Sherlock didn’t have a response to that, so the two walked through the hall in silence. “This place is like a bloody maze!” John exclaimed quietly as they rounded another corner.

_ I’m afraid we’ll never get out, _ both of them were thinking, but neither said.

 

The Master put his feet up on the desk in the dimly illuminated control room, watching the security cameras everywhere in the bunker on a laptop. He had it set to follow movement, so it just showed him the cameras with Sherlock, John, the Doctor, and Rose on them. Little did they know that the bunker was a maze that the Master and Moriarty could control. The Master smiled wickedly and opened a second laptop to a map of the bunker. He clicked two parts of the maze and looked back at the security cameras to the chaos he just caused.

 

“Rose!” the Doctor yelled as a wall slid between them.

“DOCTOR!” he heard Rose scream.

“I’ll find you!” the Doctor yelled. “Try to get out!” he didn’t hear a response. He slammed his hands against the wall in frustration. The noise echoed around the hall, and the Doctor heard footsteps echoing from another hallway.  _ Heavy _ footsteps. The Doctor listened for a minute before concluding that it was something large, and it was walking on all fours. It was also coming this way. 

“Hello?” the Doctor called. “Who’s there?” a loud bark sounded. A large black and red wolf rounded the corner at the end of the hall, saliva dripping from its jaws. It bared its teeth, and a low growl echoed off the walls. “I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor said. The wolf ran down the hallway, barking loudly. “Okay, not friendly,” the Doctor muttered as he turned and ran down an adjoining hallway, his long overcoat flapping behind him.

 

“We should go to the left, John,” Sherlock said as he reached a crossroads, not quite realizing that John wasn’t with him anymore. “John?” Sherlock turned to see that his blogger had disappeared. “John!” Sherlock ran back down the hallway and came face-to-face with a steel wall that had most certainly not been there earlier. “JOHN!”

 

The Master laughed maniacally at the chaos.

“Who knew that Sherlock could be so…  _ funny _ ,” Moriarty said as he entered the room.

“I know!” the Master said. “This,” he gestured to the screen. “This is quality entertainment, right here,” he tapped the screen.

“What do you say we unleash some more chaos?” Moriarty suggested.

“Dragons?” the Master asked.

“Dragons.” Moriarty confirmed. 


	12. In the End, Everyone's Afraid of the Dark

John Watson retrieved the gun from inside his coat, the cold metal in his hand slightly comforting. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up, as he was standing in complete darkness. He saw a dim light at the end of the hall, and he started to walk slowly towards it. He reached the end of the hall and saw that the light was coming from the cracks around a large steel door. John held the gun at the ready, grabbed a large handle, and opened the door.

 

The Doctor sprinted down the hallway away from the hellhound, before skidding to a stop in front of a dead end. He turned around to look at the monstrous hound trudging towards him. The growl that signaled death emanated from the hound, and the Doctor waited for his death. It wouldn’t hurt too much, would it?

 

Rose Tyler stood alone in the dark, waiting. For what, she didn’t know. Light was probably a good assumption. Hang on, didn’t she have a small flashlight on her keyring for situations like these? She fished her keys out of the pocket of her jeans and flicked it on, illuminating a small portion of the hall in front of her, and revealing something quite impressive. A humongous bright green serpent with a white underbelly was curled up in the middle of the large room made out of stone. If Rose had to take a guess, the serpent would have been about fifteen feet long if if stretched out fully.

_ Oh my gosh, it’s huge,  _ Rose thought.  _ Hang on, I thought this place was made of steel, not stone? _ Unfortunately, Rose didn’t have long to answer her question, as the serpent began to stir. Rose looked back behind her to see a steel wall - she couldn’t run that way. There was another exit, but it was blocked by the serpent whose eyes were now opening slowly. Rose backed up as far as she could, crouched down, turned off the flashlight, and hoped that it couldn’t see her.

 

Sherlock Holmes sprinted down the hallway away from the monstrous creature that was following him, led by only the small beam of light from John’s keyring. The seven-headed reptilian monster following Sherlock had a distinct advantage, for it could see in the dark. Sherlock knew how to kill it, he had read a lot of mythology in his younger days, and for some reason had not deleted the story of Hercules and the Hydra yet. All he had to do was cut off all of the heads and burn the stumps before they could regrow. It was most definitely easier said than done. First of all, Sherlock could hardly see. Second of all, he had nothing to cut the heads off with. Third of all, he had nothing to burn the stumps with. Sherlock sprinted around another corner, coming face-to-face with a door. Sherlock threw it open and dashed into the room, slamming the door behind him. He stopped to catch his breath, and turned around to see where he had ended up.

 

John stood in awe of the huge reptile sleeping before him. It had dark blue scales everywhere except for the underbelly, which were a sort of tan-green colour. A large horn protruded from near the end of its nose, and it had three huge claws the size of John’s arm at the end of each leg. A long, thick tail was curled around it, and folded against its sides were two  _ gigantic _ bat-like wings the same colour as its underbelly.

_ Dragon!  _ John thought.  _ I need to get out of here. The small one was bad enough. _ He turned to reopen the door that he had come through, but to his surprise, it was gone. In its place was dirt and stone.

_ Oh no, _ John thought, and he turned to face the dragon. There was a door on the other side of the cavern, and all he had to do was reach it. Treading carefully, he started to make his way around the mound of earth that the dragon was sleeping on. The dragon shifted, and he stopped. It didn’t wake up, so he continued to move around it slowly. Just as he rounded the other side of the mound and stopped looking at the dragon, an eyelid started to raise. The slow breathing of a sleeping dragon quickened as the dragon was asleep no more.

 


	13. Unlikely Allies

The Master watched the events unfold on his laptop computer. He watched as the Doctor was chased down by a hellhound, and backed up against the wall. He was surprised to see the Doctor accepting defeat this soon, but the Master also didn’t want the Doctor to die by the hands of an overgrown puppy. The Master wanted the Doctor to die by his hand, and his hands alone. He grabbed the mouse and clicked on the wall behind the Doctor.

“Why did you do that?” Moriarty asked.

“Because if the Doctor is going to die, I’m going to be the one that made it happen.”

 

The Doctor fell backwards, as the wall behind him suddenly disappeared. He quickly got to his feet, and started running again. He heard the hound following him, and he glanced back. The hound was quickly catching up.

_ I have to lose it, _ the Doctor thought. He spotted a large door, and he threw it open. The hound tried to follow him, but the Doctor slammed the door shut before it could get through. The Doctor leaned against the door, and turned to see where the door lead to.

 

Sherlock watched the bubbling lava churn in the chasm that extended underneath the rocky outcrop that he was standing on.  _ Bang. Bang. _ He could hear the Hydra slamming its many heads against the door. Suddenly, the steady banging stopped. Instead, a hissing noise filled the air. Sherlock turned to see the middle of the door slowly starting to corrode.

_ Acid,  _ he thought.  _ How could I forget that Hydras spit acid? _ The Hydra would burn through the door in about two minutes maximum. Sherlock looked back at the lava. There was another outcropping on the other side. He was going to have to jump. He quickly calculated in his head that there was about a 7% chance that he could make the jump, but he had to. There was no other option. Take the 7% chance, or have a 0.0000000000000001% chance of not dying from the Hydra, but being knocked into the lava with a 0% chance of survival. Yeah, he was taking the 7%. He looked back to see that the Hydra had nearly burnt away enough of the door. He backed up as far as he could, and took the jump.

 

The fifteen-foot serpent loomed over Rose, its pink tongue flicking in and out.

“Who daressss dissssturb the sssslumber of Rapilia Morkasssss?” the serpent hissed, each ‘s’ sound drawn out into a long hiss.

“You can… talk?” Rose managed to ask.

“Of coursssssse I can talk, I am a naga, after all,” the ‘naga’ said, its tone becoming slightly less menacing.

“Um… what’s a ‘naga’?” Rose asked, trying to be calm.

“Why, a giant ssssserpent sssssuch asssss mysssself,” Rapilia hissed. “There are three typesssss of naga, though,”

“Which are you?” Rose asked.

“I am a guardian naga,” Rapilia answered. “The other typessss are bone and ssssspirit. It isssss fortunate that you ran into me. The other typessssss are more of the ‘eat firsssst, ask questionsssss later’ type,”

“Oh,” Rose said. “I’m Rose, by the way, Rose Tyler,”

“Rapilia Morkasssss, but just Rapilia isssss fine,” Rapilia said.

“This is really weird,” Rose said. Rapilia made a noise that sounded like she was choking and being strangled at the same time. Rose assumed that that was the noise that nagas made when they were laughing.

“It issss indeed sssssstrange,” Rapilia said. “I have not talked to a human in yearsssss, and that door had never been there before,”

“Well, I should probably be going,” Rose said. “I have a friend named the Doctor, and we’re both slightly lost, and I’d really like to find him again,”

“Well, nagasssss are excellent trackersssss,” Rapilia said. “And I haven’t been out of thisssss cavern in, oh, three hundred yearsssss?”

“Well, you could come with me,” Rose suggested.

“Yessss! I would love that,” Rapilia said. “Let’sssss go,” Rapilia slithered over to the door. “I ssssshould be able to fit,” Rose unhinged the huge steel door and pulled it open, revealing another dark hallway. “It’sssssss very dark,” Rapilia commented.   
“I don’t have a very big torch,” Rose held up her tiny flashlight.

“Tell you what, grab that piece of wood over there,” Rose grabbed the stick that Rapilia had gestured to with her tail. Rapilia hissed something in a strange language, and the end of the stick caught flame. “Nagassssss can ussssse magic,” Rapilia explained.

“Well, now we can see,” Rose said. “After you,” Rose held the door open for Rapilia, who slithered into the hallway. Rose stepped in after her, letting the door slam shut behind her.

“Well, here we go,” Rose said, and the two walked (and slithered) into the darkness.

 

The towering figure of the massive dragon made John feel even smaller than he ever had before. Just the presence of this magnificent creature made John want to run away and hide, but John had seen terrifying things before. None quite so terrifying as this gigantic reptile, but terrifying enough to help John stand his ground.

“Who dares set foot in the cave of Rhaegos, Bringer of Darkness?” the blue dragon thundered.

“My name is John Watson,” John yelled, as loud as he could.

“Well, John Watson, if you don’t get out of here at once, I shall...” the dragon’s powerful voice faltered. “I shall… um…” the dragon started to shrink until it was only the size of a horse. “Oh, in the name of lightning, why couldn’t I think of something?” he face-palmed with his claw. “Anyway, start over. I’m Kaalbo, actually. I just thought Rhaegos made me sound cooler,” Kaalbo admitted.

“Oh,” John said. “I’m still John,”

“Nice to meet you, ‘still John’,” Kaalbo joked. “Sorry for the whole ‘I shall destroy you’ part,” he hung his head. “It wasn’t very nice,”

“It was very convincing,” John said, trying to make Kaalbo feel better.

“You’re just saying that,” Kaalbo said.

“No, it really was!” John said. “It was terrifying,”

“Thanks,” Kaalbo said sheepishly. “Nobody’s ever complimented me before,”

“ _ Nobody _ ?” John asked.   
“Yeah,” Kaalbo said sadly. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m small for a dragon,”

“Well, actually, the only other dragon that I’ve ever seen was smaller than you,” John admitted. “The Doctor said that it was an exterminator dragon,”

“Exterminator dragon!?” Kaalbo shrunk away from him. “Oh no, no, no!” 

“What?” John asked.

“Exterminator dragons are the deadliest dragons in the universe,” Kaalbo explained. “Eons ago, they were all trapped underground, asleep forever. But if you saw one… then they’re reawakening,”

“I’m guessing that’s very bad,” John said.

“ _ Very _ very bad,” Kaalbo said. “They’ll destroy every living thing in the universe,”

“Oh,” John said. “Hang on, can I just ask you a question?”

“Yeah?” Kaalbo said.

“If there are exterminator dragons and, I’m guessing, other types of dragons, what kind of dragon are you?” John asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” John shook his head. “I’m a  _ blue _ dragon,”

“Who named you, Captain Obvious?” John joked.

“I don’t know, but probably!” Kaalbo joked.

“Can we go find Sherlock?” John asked. Kaalbo stared at him quizzically.

“Who’s ‘Sher-lock’?” Kaalbo asked.

“My friend,” John said. “We came here together,”

“Oh.” Kaalbo’s face fell. “You should be with your friend. Go,”

“And leave you here? No, you’re coming with me, definitely,” Kaalbo’s face lit up.

“I can… come with you?” Kaalbo confirmed.

“Yes,”

“Yay!” Kaalbo jumped up into the air and clapped his claws together. “Let’s go!”

 

The Doctor had never seen anything like it. It was a fairly large blue serpent, with fins on either side of its head, but the most magnificent thing was the beautiful feathered wings, the colours transitioning from blonde to pink. Pink feathers also adorned the end of its tail, and along its back. It was curled up in a snake-like sleeping position, with its wings wrapped around its head. The Doctor could’ve reached out and touched its forehead, but he didn’t, for fear of waking it up. Normally, the Doctor would not have hesitated to wake the serpent up, but the deathly maze and hellhound had made him very nervous and cautious. As the hellhound was still scratching at the door behind him, the Doctor began to maneuver around the serpent, trying to reach a similar door on the other side of the cavern.

 

Sherlock was hanging by his fingertips over the edge of the lava pit when the Hydra finally melted the door. He could hear the hissing as the Hydra spat acid at him, narrowly missing his head. Sherlock managed to get his arms on the rocky outcropping, which is very hard to do when you are also trying to avoid acid being spat at you. Sherlock quickly pulled himself onto the outcropping and ran through the the steel door into another hallway.

 

The Master re-opened the map of the maze on his laptop, and pressed the “Arm Traps” button. He leaned back, put his feet up on the desk, and transferred the cameras to the huge television screen in front of him.

_ This is going to be fun, _ the Master thought.

 

Rose and Rapilia made their way through the hallway, the flickering torch slightly ominous. Rose set her foot down to take another step, as she had done many times before, and a sinister psst-click! reverberated around the hall.

“What was-” Rose started to say, but the floor opened up beneath her, and she started to fall. “HELP!” Faster than lightning, Rapilia’s tail shot out, grabbed Rose’s waist. She lifted her back onto solid ground. 

“Thanks,” Rose said. “I owe you one,”

“I couldn’t just let you fall,” Rapilia said.

“Let’s be a bit more careful this time,” Rose suggested.

“Definitely,” Rapilia nodded.

 

Kaalbo and John crept through the hallway, John sitting on Kaalbo’s back. John had mentioned that he was a bit tired, and Kaalbo had suggested he sit on his back. Kaalbo’s bigger horn was lit up with electricity, illuminating the hallway.

“Hang on,” Kaalbo said. “I have an idea!” he plunged his horn upwards into the ceiling lights, and the lights flickered before turning on.

“That’s brilliant!” John said.

“Don’t flatter me,” Kaalbo said. “It’s just a simple little trick- oh no,”

“What do you mean, ‘oh no’?” John asked.

“My hearing is more acute than any human’s, and I think my light trick may have attracted some unwanted attention,” Kaalbo admitted.

“What do you hear?” John asked. A deafening roar caused John to cover his ears. “What the bloody heck is that?!”

“A Monstrous Nightmare,” Kaalbo said sheepishly. “And it’s coming this way,”

“Well, let’s go, then!” John said. Kaalbo turned down another hallway and sprinted away from the roaring.

 

The Doctor reached the other door, and reached for the handle and pulled, but it refused to open, and the Doctor spotted a keyhole.

Locked, the Doctor thought. And I can’t open it with the sonic without waking up the snake-bird-thingy. I’m going to have to be fast. The Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket and pointed it at the door. He pressed the button, and the buzzing echoed around the cavern.

“Come on,” the Doctor muttered. The door clicked, and swung open.

_ Please don’t leave, _ the Doctor heard in his mind.

“Who said that?” he whirled around. The serpent was sitting there, its head cocked to one side.

_ My name is Taninim,  _ the serpent said telepathically.  _ Please don’t leave. _

“Why shouldn’t I?” the Doctor asked. “I’m not really in the mood to trust anybody I don’t know,”

_ I am a couatl, _ Taninim said.  _ I have lived for five hundred and seventeen googolplexian years, I know all about trust. _

“A couatl?” the Doctor had heard of couatls, every Time Lord had. They were legendary celestial creatures, and they were said to have inspired the first Time Lords to become, well, Time Lords. The only thing was, the ancient texts didn’t say what they  _ looked _ like. “Also, what’s a ‘googolplexian’, it sounds like something that I would come up with,”

_ A one and one hundred zeroes, _ Taninim said plainly.  _ I know you do not believe me about being a couatl, but I may help you in getting out of here. _

“But how can I trust you? You could be any old alien, just trying to get me to believe you,” the Doctor said. Taninim sighed mentally, and spoke once more.

_ Just look, _ Taninim said.

“Look at what?” the Doctor asked. Taninim closed her eyes, and the Doctor instantly fell unconscious.


	14. Out of the Maze, Part 1

The huge green and black Monstrous Nightmare crawled through the the metal passageway, pursuing a small man named John Watson and another dragon, named Kaalbo, who were running as fast as they could. The Monstrous Nightmare’s claws on the end of its wings ripped gashes in the metal walls, and it roared loudly. John raised his gun, turning around and firing two shots, both missing. His third shot caught the dragon’s wing joint, and it roared in pain, sending a burst of flame hotter than lava over John’s head.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Kaalbo shouted. “Trying to make him  _ madder _ ?” John turned to look at Kaalbo, giving the dragon an opportunity. The Monstrous Nightmare’s tail sent John’s gun skidding across the ground.

“ _ GET ON MY BACK!!! _ ” John scrambled onto Kaalbo’s back, who took off running, his claws clicking against the floor.

 

The Doctor awoke, gasping, and pulled himself off the floor.

“Was that  _ really  _ necessary?” the Doctor asked. As Taninim started to answer, the Doctor interrupted. “That was a rhetorical question!”

_ I am sorry for the discomfort, _ Taninim said.

“I wouldn’t’ve believed you if you’d tried to explain another way, so it’s not your fault,” the Doctor said. “Do you happen to know a way out of this place? Or where the TARDIS is? Or where my friends are?”   
_ As a matter of fact, I do. _

 

Sherlock tried to find a logical way to get through the maze, but failed after running into three dead ends. The only logical conclusion that he could find was that the maze  _ moved _ , but he put that conclusion aside for the moment, focusing on finding John… or the Doctor. A scream shook Sherlock from his thoughts, a scream that Sherlock knew…

“MOLLY!”

 

Rapilia and Rose passed the time by swapping stories about… well, basically everything.

“And then he shut the steel doors, right in front of the Slitheen that were about to kill us!” Rose said, telling Rapilia about the Slitheen in Downing Street.

“How’d you get out of that one?” Rapilia asked.

“Oh, my boyfriend sent a missile that blew up Downing Street, killing the Slitheen, but we survived by standing inside a cupboard, and one of the Slitheen survived too, and we encountered her in Cardiff later, after we picked up Captain Jack.” Rose explained.

“Wow. Your life is insane,” Rapilia said. Rose laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Rose said. “What about you?”

“My life’s pretty boring,” Rapilia said. “Sleep, eat, explore, you know,”

“It can’t be  _ that _ boring,” Rose said.

“It  _ is _ that boring,” Rapilia said. “I literally do nothing.”

“Really?” Rose asked.

“Yes. This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me,” Rapilia said.

“That’s kind of sad,” Rose said.

“Yeah,” Rapilia said. “It is.”

 

“The TARDIS!” the Doctor ran across the room to his beloved box, throwing open the doors to let Taninim in.

_ She’s beautiful, Doctor, _ Taninim said.  _ But unfortunately, this is where I leave you. _

“But we haven’t done anything fun yet!” he exclaimed.

_ I must return to my home,  _ Taninim said as she slithered out of the doors.

“Goodbye,” the Doctor waved to Taninim before she simply disappeared into thin air. On a whim, the Doctor snapped his fingers. The TARDIS doors shut on their own, which the Doctor thought was weird, but, then again, when was anything normal anymore? The Doctor shrugged before turning to the console and spinning the screen around to face him. Taninim had been kind enough to leave him with the whereabouts of his friends.

“Allons-y!” he shouted before starting his usual run around the console. The TARDIS filled with a wheezing and groaning noise before dematerializing into the time vortex.


	15. Out of the Maze, Part 2

Dean Winchester stood alone in the middle of an open field. A strange wheezing and groaning noise filled the air. Dean turned to see a strange blue box emblazoned with the words ‘Police Public Call Box’ materializing out of thin air.

“What the…” he said. Dean drew his gun out of his jeans and slowly walked towards the box. A yellow sticky note stuck to the door caught his attention. He switched the gun into his non-dominant hand and grabbed the sticky note. It read,

_ Find the Doctor, Dean Winchester. _

Dean puzzled over the note for a second before the creaking of an opening door brought his attention back to the box. The door was slowly being opened from the inside. He leaned forward to see the inside of the box and-

There was a rush of vertigo and Dean fell onto the floor with a loud  _ thump _ . He groaned. That recurring dream had been bothering him for a week now, and he still had no idea what any of it meant.

“Dean? You okay?” Dean’s brother, Sam, said from somewhere above him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

 

“This looks interesting,” Sam said.

“ _ Finally _ ,” Dean said. Sam had been surfing the web on his laptop for the past fifteen minutes.

“Moffat, Colorado,” Sam said. “Eight people have died in the last five years. They’ve all died in the same way,” Sam looked at Dean.

“And that is?” Dean asked.

“They were all in a locked room when someone or some _ thing _ slashed their throat,” Sam said. “The marks on the bodies look suspiciously like claws,” he noted.

“Where is it, again?” Dean asked.

“Moffat, which is about three and a half hours from here,” Sam had obviously just typed it into Google Maps.

“So, at worst, we waste nine hours of our lives. Right, let’s go.” Dean stood up.

“Now?” Sam asked.

“It’s ten o’clock, if we leave right now we can get there by two,” Dean pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Sam shrugged and followed Dean out the door.

 

_ London, 1901 _

Sherlock Holmes ran around the corner and ran right into-

“John?” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock?” John replied.

“I’m missing something,” Kaalbo said.

“What’s that?” Sherlock looked at Kaalbo.

“He’s a dragon, Sherlock,” John said.

“He also has a name, you know,” Kaalbo piped up. “It’s Kaalbo, since you didn’t ask. Also, John, you’re forgetting about the angry Monstrous Nightmare on our tail,” a loud roar echoed down the corridor behind them.

“We might want to run,” John suggested.

“That sounds like a very good idea and I don’t see why we’re not doing it already!” Kaalbo said quickly before dashing off in the opposite direction. John and Sherlock quickly followed suite. They rounded another corner and Kaalbo inhaled sharply in surprise at the sharp, metal thing sticking through his back.

“Ow.” Kaalbo said. John was immediately on the ground next to Kaalbo. Sherlock, on the other hand, looked up to see what had hit the small dragon. A small, almost metallic-looking reptile was clinging to the roof. It hissed at Sherlock before leaping onto the floor. The huge Monstrous Nightmare rounded the corner, but when it saw the metal reptile, it quickly turned around and went back down the corridor. The smaller reptile took off in pursuit of the bigger and Sherlock was just glad it was more interested in the dragon than the two humans.

 

Kaalbo was lying on his side, panting heavily.

“I’m afraid that there’s nothing I can do,” John said. “The metal whatever-it-is goes straight through your chest and if I remove it, you’ll just die faster,”

“I don’t-” Kaalbo coughed. “I don’t care. My life wasn’t the best, anyway.”

“Don’t talk like that,” John said. “Life is life, and you should never throw it away,”

“I’ll remember that,” Kaalbo said. “Not that it’ll be much use where I’m going,” a wheezing and groaning noise began to fill the hallway as a police call box started materializing.

“Bye, John,” Kaalbo said.

“Wait!” John said. “Just hang on for another minute, the Doctor might be able to help-”

“It’s no use, you said it yourself,” Kaalbo pointed out.

“The Doctor has a time machine, we could go to the future or something,” John said. The TARDIS finished materializing with a sort of  _ clunk _ .

“My time’s up,” Kaalbo said. “It was nice meeting you, though,”

“You are not going to die, the Doctor could help-”

“I guess I’ll see you again eventually,” Kaalbo smiled, before the small dragon’s body fell limp in John’s arms. John could feel tears coming on. Sure, he had only known the young dragon for an hour or so, but he didn’t deserve to die.

“Sherlock, John, let’s go! We still need to find-” the Doctor noticed John holding Kaalbo’s body. “Oh.”

“John, let’s get out of here,” Sherlock tugged on John’s sleeve. John wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. He lay Kaalbo’s body down on the ground.

“He doesn’t even get to be buried,” John said.

“He’s a dragon, John, they probably kill and eat each other,” John shot Sherlock a murderous look.

“Sherlock, I don’t believe that’s quite the best thing to say,” the Doctor said. A loud roar from somewhere down one of the nearby hallways reminded the Doctor, Sherlock, and John that they weren’t out of the danger zone yet.

“Quick, into the TARDIS!” the Doctor shouted and the three of them raced into the blue box.

“Do you know where Rose is?” John asked.   
“I do, actually,” the Doctor said, checking the screen. “Allons-y!”

 

Rose had been investigating a locked door when there was a loud  _ crack! _ and what looked like a blue forcefield separated her from Rapilia. A humming noise filled the air. Rose reached out to touch the forcefield, but Rapilia hissed at her and she backed away.

“It’ll electrocute you,” Rapilia explained.

“Well, then how am I supposed to get back to you?” Rose asked.

“You can’t,” Rapilia said sadly. “Find the Doctor. I’ll be fine,” a familiar wheezing and groaning noise filled the air, overpowering the electric hum. Rose turned to see the TARDIS materializing in the corridor. When Rose looked back, Rapilia had gone.

 

“Rose!” the Doctor practically leapt out of the TARDIS at seeing Rose unharmed.

“Doctor!” Rose exclaimed. “Can we get out of here as fast as we can?”   
“That sounds like a very good idea,” John agreed.

“I agree,” the Doctor said. “Come along, gang!”

 

“So, whatever this thing is, it can walk through walls and has claws. Well, that’s awfully helpful,” Dean said sarcastically. Sam and Dean had been trying to find clues for a half hour, but their efforts had been fruitless.

“And there’s no pattern to the victims - they all seem to just be random,” Sam added.

“So we’ve got a serial killing monster. Great. That just makes it even  _ harder _ ,” Dean said.

“Stop whining,” Sam said.

“I’m not whining,” Dean said.

“Yes, you are,” Sam pointed out.

“Shut up, jerk,” Dean said. “Now, we need to narrow the search. It probably died here, so we just need to find someone who could potentially come back and murder people who died right before the attacks started. Think you can handle that?”

“Wait, what are you going to be doing?” Sam asked.

“There’s still one more person on the list. Call me if you find anything,” Dean said, walking away from Sam.

“Okay…” Sam trailed off. After Dean had disappeared down another street, Sam turned and started walking towards the town library.

 

Dean swore loudly. He had tripped on a tree branch and face-planted into the dirt. Who lived in the middle of a forest, anyway? Dean got back on his feet and started walking up the muddy driveway again. The dirt road was on an upward slant and covered in branches and leaves. The snapping of branches off to Dean’s left caused him to stop and look at his surroundings. There was a loud  _ crack  _ and a large tree branch removed itself from the tree above his head. Dean threw himself out of the way, covering himself in dirt again. When he got up, he noticed that the branch had been burned off of the tree, as the part that would have been attached to the truck had been burned away and was now almost completely black. He scraped some of the ash off into a small container, noticing that the ash was actually a very dark green instead of black. Dean didn’t let almost being crushed deter him from interviewing the last relative of one of the victims, and pressed on, but this time with his gun held in his hand and his eyes peeled for anything strange. A couple of leaves fell on his head at one point, which, not that he would admit it, actually scared him for a moment. He also found an old, rusty spoon, which he left on the ground. Finally, after what seemed to Dean like an hour of walking up this old dirt road, he emerged out of the forest into a large clearing. He stood in front of an old house that was almost falling apart, but according to one of the people back down in town, was still inhabited. Dean slid his gun back into his pocket and stepped up to the door, jumping over a mold-covered wooden step and avoiding any boards he thought could collapse under his weight. He doubted the doorbell worked and was about to knock on the door when the wheezing and groaning noise from his dream filled the air. Dean turned to see a blue police box materializing out of thin air. He pulled out his gun again, pointing it at the box as he moved closer. The door started to open and Dean disabled the safety on the gun he was holding with a  _ click _ . The door swung fully open, but before he could see who or what was inside, his phone rang.


	16. The Winchesters Are Kidnapped... Sort Of

Sam had found nothing. Nobody had actually died in Moffat right before the attacks started and the closest death had been almost a year before. Sam pulled out his phone, dialing Dean’s number.

“Dean?” Sam said through the phone when he picked up.

_ “Hey, Sam, can I call you back later?”  _ Dean said.  _ “I’m kind of in the middle of something,” _

“Dean, you need to hear this,” Sam launched into explaining without giving Dean a chance to speak. “The closest death I can find to the start of the attacks was almost a year before and was the death of a woman who was almost a hundred years old,”

_ “Forget about that for now, Sam, just get up here. You’re going to want to see this,” _ Dean hung up before Sam had a chance to ask him about it. Sam stuck his phone back in his pocket and, thinking Dean might be in trouble, started running towards the forest.

 

The man in the brown pinstriped suit, red tie and brown overcoat had patiently waited for Dean to finish his phone call before speaking.

“Could you put the gun down?” he asked.

“Why?” Dean demanded. “Who are you? What’s that…  _ thing _ ?” he gestured to the box.

“I’m the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS,” the Doctor said, patting the box affectionately.

“One more question,” Dean said. “ _ What _ are you?”

“It’s that obvious?” the Doctor asked. “I’m a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey,”

“Don’t be stupid, aliens don’t exist,” Dean said. The Doctor shrugged.

“You’re the one who asked me what I was,” the Doctor said.

“Prove it,” Dean said.

“Put the gun down, first, and you also might want to wait for whoever you were on the phone with,” the Doctor said. Dean didn’t put the gun down. Something cracked behind him, but he didn’t turn around. That was a mistake.

“Look out!” the Doctor yelled. Something jumped on Dean’s back, knocking him to the ground. Warm air beat down in the back of his neck as something was breathing. Dean could taste blood in his mouth. A gunshot rang out and the pressure disappeared from his back. A loud roar filled the air and was met by another gunshot, which drowned out the Doctor’s frantic cries of “Don’t kill it!”

“Dean?” somebody grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. Dean’s vision was blurry, but he was almost positive that it was Sam.

“Sam, I’m fine,” Dean’s vision cleared and he could see Sam looking at him, concerned, and the scaly black corpse of… something at his feet.

“You don’t look fine. You’re bleeding,” Sam said.

“So?” Dean asked.

“A lot. From your forehead. It doesn’t look good,” Sam explained. Dean reached up and touched the right side of his forehead. When he brought them back down, they were sticky with blood.

“There’s a medical bay on the TARDIS,” Crap. Dean had forgotten about the Doctor.

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m the Doctor. I don’t have much time to explain, as there are more vicious dragons out and about right now,” he said.

“Dragons?” Sam inquired.

“Yup,” the Doctor popped the ‘p’. Dean’s vision blurred.

“Sam-” Dean started, before promptly fainting on the spot.

 

_ Beep… Beep… Beep… _ The noise pounded against Dean’s skull as he regained consciousness. 

“S’m’y?” the letters blended together, but the general message got across.

“Right here, Dean,” Sam’s voice said. Dean blinked open his eyes. He was laying on a white bed, blanketed by soft white covers. His head lay on a pillow, which he assumed was white as well. It reminded Dean vaguely of a hospital, except he was wearing his own clothes and he wasn’t attached to an IV, which was a relief. When his surroundings became clearer, he was aware that Sam was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His throat was dry and his fingers felt heavy when he tried to lift them.

“What is that  _ annoying  _ noise?” he managed to get out. His voice was raspy. Sam laughed.

“Heart rate, I think,” Sam said, looking down at him. Even sitting down, Sam was  _ huge _ . “The Doctor says you’ll be fine, by the way, just a bit... out of it for an hour or so. Some sort of a toxin in its claws that is supposed to kill you, slowly and painfully,”

“Well, that’s a happy thought,” Dean croaked. “Have you got water?” Sam nodded, passing him a paper cup, which Dean nearly dropped, so Sam simply tipped it into his open mouth.

“Here’s the strange thing, though. Shadow dragons don’t have poisons in their claws,” Sam explained.

“‘Shadow dragons’?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam shrugged.

“That’s what the Doctor called them,” Sam explained.

“So we suddenly just blindly trust this ‘Doctor’ guy?” Dean said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“He saved your life, Dean. He also knows more about these dragons then we do,” Sam said. “Besides, he explained everything while you were unconscious. You must have missed that bit,”

“Yeah, because I was  _ unconscious _ ,”

 

_ Earlier… _

Sam saw Dean collapse back onto the ground and was on his knees in a flash. A jagged scratch ran along the back of Dean’s neck that Sam hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Dean!” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “Dean, wake up!”

“Get him into the TARDIS!” the Doctor called. “We have to work fast, that poison will kill him soon,”

“What poison?” Sam asked. The Doctor pointed at the scratch, which was turning purple in colour. “Oh.” Sam picked Dean up, cradling him in his arms.

“The TARDIS, quickly!” the Doctor said.

“You mean that box thing?” Sam asked, slightly confused.

“Yes!” Sam was going to argue, but Dean’s life was on the line, so he shut his mouth and carried Dean through the doors. He stopped and looked around at the huge interior, but the Doctor raced past him, shouting “Don't just stand there! Hurry!” Sam ran as fast as he could, following the Doctor through a maze of corridors, but miraculously he didn’t get lost. He followed the Doctor through a door into a room that bared a resemblance to a hospital.

“Put him down here, Sam,” Sam placed Dean on the bed the Doctor was referring to. The Doctor seemed to scan Dean with a small metal device that buzzed, and what Sam assumed were the results showed up on a nearby screen. Sam assumed because he couldn’t read a single thing on the screen. It was covered in what seemed like random circles and lines, but the Doctor seemed to understand it. He pressed a couple buttons and before Sam could argue, he injected Dean with a needle. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief as the symbols on the screen changed. Sam crossed his arms.

“Alright, explain,” Sam demanded.

“Okay, where do you want me to start?” the Doctor asked.

“The beginning, preferably,” Sam said.

“Well, this is the TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and as you already noticed, she is dimensionally transcendental, or ‘bigger on the inside’. I’m the Doctor, as you know already, and I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous,” Sam was listening attentively. “Any questions so far?”

“Tell me about the dragon… or whatever that was outside.” 

The Doctor obliged.

 

“I don’t know, Sam, this seems a little crazy - even for us,” Dean said, after listening to Sam’s long retelling of the Doctor’s explanation.

“I know it’s crazy, but it all makes sense,” Sam said.

“I think it’s crazy, and it’s  _ my  _ story,” a voice said from outside Dean’s line of sight.

“Hello, Doctor,” Sam said.

“Hey, Sam. Feeling better, Dean?” the Doctor said cheerily.

“I feel  _ weird _ ,” Dean said.

“Well, you’ve never previously been exposed to fifty-first century medicine, so you would most definitely feel a bit strange,” the Doctor said.

“Fifty-first century?” Dean asked.

“Well, it  _ is _ a time machine,” the Doctor said.

“Time machine… right,” Dean said.

“In case you were wondering, you’ll be back on your feet in about,” the Doctor checked a nearby clock. “Seven minutes,” there was that kind of weird silence where nobody quite knows what to talk about next. “I’ll just…” the Doctor gestured at the door without finishing his sentence and then proceeded to leave Sam and Dean alone again.

 

The Doctor had produced a pack of cards from the inside pocket of his jacket and started a game of triple War with Rose and John as they were both firmly against Go Fish. Rose was winning, to the Doctor’s annoyance, but he managed to get one of her tens because they both played threes. It was this that they were doing when Sam and Dean joined them in the console room.

“You good now, Dean?” the Doctor asked, without looking up.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Right, let’s go!” the Doctor jumped up off the floor, putting all the cards into a messy pile before straightening them out, sliding them into a box and replacing them in his overcoat pocket.

“Go where?” Sam asked.

“Wherever the dragons are,” the Doctor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wait, we’re not coming with you,” Dean said.

“Yes, you are,” Rose said.

“No, we’re not,” Dean said.

“Too late to turn back now!” the Doctor was racing around the console, pushing and pulling all the necessary buttons and levers.

“What are you-” Sam was cut short as the Doctor pulled the final switch and the TARDIS jolted violently.

“Allons-y!”


End file.
